The Angel's children
by MackenzieRide
Summary: Max and Angel are escaped experiment there on the run with no knowledge of the human language. When they find a house in a tree, two teenagers who slept in the giant house below, would change there life's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers,**

**Just some ages if you get confused. Max is roughly 16, Angel is round 2, Nudge is 8, Fang is 17, Iggy is 11 and** **Gazzy is 5.**

**People come in at different points in the story.**

**Please read and Enjoy**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The Angel's children

Chapter 1: Hiding

Max POV

I was running. Yeah, I was running for the first time. It was fantastic, I must have been going as fast as one of those human vehicles, what do they call them, oh Yeah, a...car? I was never thought of speaking human words. They call it reading and writing, whatever that means. Naturally, the secret bird language came to me as soon as I was born. Born isn't the right word, more like...created.

Yes I was running from humans. Mean humans that do bad stuff to me. I can't really tell you what they do, because I don't actually know. I have been with these bad humans for many bird years. They make...things and put them in...Ah, I don't want to think about it. I never, ever want to go there again.

I hugged the little me to me, as I ran. I don't know who I am or what I am, so I call the little me, child. I knew it wasn't a real name in human language, but the birds say it means young or little or something like that. So, until I find a better name, the small, white, sick, hungry little me, is child.

I turned the corner of the something called...a... street. I noticed that the street was bare, just enough room to fly. I started to fold out my wings from under my shoulders, running faster. I moved them in time with my chest. Soon enough my feet lifted off the ground. A single quick sound echoed through the street.

I screamed. Something happened to my wings. A feeling I felt many times before, where the humans kept me. I hated the feeling. I couldn't fly anymore, I fell to the ground, and had just enough time to protect child's head before it hit the ground. I turned my head to see the...cars, racing towards me. Humans in the cars were shouting.

I jumped to my feet quicker than an normal human ever could and continued to run down the street dodging and jumping over cars and these big two story cars (Buses). The cars made weird noises I didn't, like they reminded me too much of the place the humans kept me. I run through the maze of streets, until I came to a street that was deserted

I slowed down my running until I fully stopped. I was... what's the word, oh out of breath. I could hardly breathe. I checked up on Child, who was wide awake and looking into my eyes. She was just as intelligent as I and knew she had to keep quiet if she wanted to stay free. I smiled, and hugged her close. Intelligently, Child hugged back. We held there for a while before hearing the loud noises of the cars.

I looked around desperately for a place to hide. A tree tall enough? While I was looking around I noticed the most peculiar thing.

There was a house in a tree. It looked like it was at the back of the house, but who would put a house in a tree. Maybe they had put it there for us to hide in? Maybe it was there just for me and Child? Well I couldn't stand here, I just had to check if it could keep us hidden for a few bird suns (days), but still how wacky can humans get; I mean a house in a tree. The next thing I will see is a boat in the desert.

I ran over to the house's side gate, and swiftly jumped over it. I landed lightly and froze, letting my ears scan my surroundings for any movement. Nothing, I breathed out. I ran around to the back of the house into a beautiful garden.

With my super mutant bird night vision, I saw all the colors of the beautiful garden. Many flowers were in bloom. I didn't know the names of them, but I wish I did. I wish I knew the names of everything. I wish I knew the true name of me.

I shook my head to try and clear it from my mind. Dream to be like humans, to walk with them, to talk to them. Sadly the way I was going there was no way my dreams would come true. Damn those stupid wings.

I walked over to the tree and looked up. The "house" was higher than I thought. I could still jump up to it even if my wings were resisting me fly. I bent my legs and counted to three. One...Two...THREE! That was easy. I landed lightly, wincing with pain, onto the entrance of the...Tree house? I ducked under the low door roof, and stepped into my surroundings.

The house was small (2 meters by 2 meters), but it looked comfortable enough for both Child and I to sleep. I knew she must be as hungry as I was, but I was too weak and tired to do anything.

I sat down on the floor of the tree house. It was actually quite comfortable to sleep on. I pulled off my jacket and made a sleeping spot (nest) for Child. I placed Child down onto my jacket I had set for her. I stood up and walked painfully to the opening of the house, watching out for any unwanted humans.

I heard a small whimpered, I turned to see Child reaching for me. I smiled before walking back to her sleeping spot. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. Child smiled and relaxed into my bruised arms. I didn't take long before she fell asleep. I continued to hold her, until I started to feel tired myself.

I gently laid Child onto the sleeping spot as she stirred in her sleep I adjusted the jacket to make it more comfortable. Sighed and lay down next to her. I brushed her hair out of her face before closing my eyes.

In the distance, I could hear rain coming. I didn't mind. Maybe If I had a water holder I could catch the rain, but I was too tired to do anything. I just let sleep take over me, physically and mentally. I had been a long time since I had had a decent sleep.

Little did She know, that two teenagers who slept in the giant house below, would change my life and make my dreams come true.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2: Treehouse

**Hello People**

**Just some info, Both Fang and Nudge don't have wings yet, Fang is 17 and Nudge is 8. They are brother and sister if you're confused.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The Angel's children

Chapter 2: Tree House

Fang POV

"Ryan?" said a scared high pitched voice.

Damn I hated my name. It sucked. Especially when she said it. My little sister, Juliet. Everyone else at school called me Fang. Why can't she.

"Go way Nudge," I said sleepily, rolling over. Nudge. A nick name I decided to call her when she was annoying me. Right now all I wanted was sleep.

"Ryan, someone passed my window," Nudge said quietly, "I got scared". I opened one eye to look at my dark headed sister. She was the imaginative one. The one who believed in fairies since last year. Me? I'm the cool guy. All my friends love me, while she had none. She embarrassed me in front of my friends many times. For stupid reasons, like, "Ryan, I have no friends to play with" or "Ryan, can you help me get my bag from the school roof". I wasn't her mother. If she wants help, she has to find it else where

"Nudge," I said rolling over away from her, "Go wake up Aunty Viki".

"No," she said stubbornly, "If he is robber, Aunty Viki won't be able to fight them. Only you can".

I groaned. Her imagination always takes places that are totally fake. Even if Nudge is 8, she should know better than to jump to conclusions. Maybe I should go out with her to just prove her wrong. Maybe if I prove her wrong she might leave me alone or at least for Monday. The more I thought about it the better it sounded.

"Fine," I growled, "But this is the last time".

I slowly rolled out of bed to sit up. I rubbed my sleepy eyes, before walking to my cupboard. I picked out just a plain t-shirt and long pants. As soon as I was finished getting dressed, Nudge handed me a torch (Flash light) and walked out the door.

"Nudge," I groaned walking after her, "Now you're just being ridicules, I'm 17. I can see in the dark, why do I need a torch?"

Nudge put her finger to her lips, to indicate for me to be quiet, before creeping down the hall to the back door. I just rolled my eyes and thought better than to argue with her. I flicked the switch to turn on the torch on and followed her out the back door.

There was little wind tonight. If not any. The stars stood out like lights and the moon was almost full. I had to admit it was an amazing night, but I wouldn't admit it to Nudge. No, never to Juliet.

I lazily turned on my torch moving it around pretending I was looking. I knew nothing was here; it was only Nudge's imaginary robber, coming to rob the whole house in one night.

I could see Nudge scanning the garden with her torch like a detective. I could tell she determined to find something, anything. After five minutes of searching I had to call it quits.

"Come on Juliet," I growled as I started to walk back to the house, "There's nothing out here. You woke me up for nothing. I going back to sleep".

"No wait," Nudged said as she ran to my side, "We haven't checked the tree house".

I groaned as she pulled me to the base of the giant oak tree. The old tree house. I hated that place. "Oh, you have to be kidding me, why on earth would a robber be in a tree house". "Well he could have heard us coming and got scared and needed to find a hiding place and thought the tree house was the best spot and climbed up there to hide from us," Nudge rambles on way to much, but I would never admit that she had a point.

"Why is the robber a he?" I asked a little a fended as Nudge began to climb the old ladder.

"Because robbers are always he's," She said simply.

"They are not," I said as I gave a synclastic laugh as I watched her climb the ladder.

"They are to, now be quiet," Nudge whispered, "He doesn't want us to know we have found him".

I just rolled my eyes as Nudge continued to climb the wooden ladder, but to my surprise, when she reached the top she froze. Even in the dark I could see her eyes pop out of her head. Nudge slowly climbed up the ladder and disappeared into the tree house.

I waited for about ten seconds before I called, "Come on Nudge, there's no robbers-"

But Nudge cut me off as she pocked her head out of the door and "Ssshhhed" me. She then encouraged me to come up, silently. I frowned, she probably found a fairy, I thought, but I didn't want to argue so I began to climb the ladder. It took me less time than Nudge to reach the top. I looked inside the tree house and that was the first time I saw her.

A girl, about the age of 16, was sleeping on the floor of the Tree house. She was hurt, that was obvious, her face, arms, neck, everywhere was covered in burses and scratches of all kinds, but it wasn't the scratches that caught my eyes.

She was beautiful. There were no words that could describe how beautiful she looked. If I had a choice I would have stared at her all day. I have never felt that before, but something that made me feel absolutely wonderful every time I looked at her. I had to blink to make sure it wasn't a dream, but when I opened my eyes, she was still there. That beautiful girl who sent my heart wild.

I slowly and quietly stepped into the tree house. I walked over to were Nudge was standing and sat down, never taking my eyes off the lovely girl. Both Juliet and I sat there watching the girl. Nudge leaned over to my ear.

"Mum and Dad sent us an Angel," Nudge whispered.

I leaned to her ear and whispered, "Nudge for the last time there is no such thing as Angels".

"There is now," she whispered back.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Are you blind, look what's on her back," Nudge smiled, hitting my head. I looked.

Wings! The girl had wings. Beautiful white wings to match her beautiful face. White like a dove, like a Angel. They laid half open on the ground behind her. Wait, what was that color on her wings?

I gently reached over and touched the dark spot on the wings. The instant I touched it I knew what it was. Blood. I looked around to find where the blood might have come from, when I found a hole, the size of my thumb. Someone had shot her. For no apparent reason, my fist started to clench. I suddenly wanted to kill the person who shot her. I wanted to hide her. I wanted to keep her safe from the shooting...

"I think we should make a air balloon and send her back to Mum and Dad to keep her safe," Nudge whispered breaking my train of thoughts. I knew she noticed the blood. I looked at her face again and for the first time noticed that she was holding something. A bundle of cloth, but when I looked closer to I noticed it wasn't a bundle at all.

A child. The girl was holding a child. I knew she was no older than a year. The girl was holding the Child very close to her. Was she the Baby's mother? Sister? Maybe cousin? Was she running away from the father? Did the father shoot her? Questions clogged up my mind.

I notice the baby move slightly, and open its eyes. The baby looked at me through its electric blue eyes. I could see confusion, calculation and hunger. The Hunger stood out like diamond in coal.

Then something hit me. A word in a foreign language, but it wasn't said, it was thought. I didn't think it; it just came to me like someone had thought it for me.

Friend.

The instant it came to me, a second pair of Electric blue eyes shot open gazing at me. They were scared as all hell.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3: Pain?

**Hey people**

**Hope you like it.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox**

The Angel's Children

Chapter 3: Pain?

Max POV

I jumped up on to my feet in a flash. Snatching Child up with me. A human. A Male. With... with beautiful green eyes. They were worried, but I knew not to trust any human. Both Child and I are not like them. Humans make hated feelings.

I backed up against the wa... wall... Yes wall. He was blocking my escape. I held Child close to me as I could. Wait, no, there were two humans. The other human was younger and was a female. She also had the beautiful green eyes.

Suddenly, the hated feelings rushed up my legs. I tried to gain my balance, but I fell. I closed my eyes waiting for my body to find the floor, but it never did. Strong arms caught me. I opened my eyes to find the male human had caught me. I stared into the worried green eyes. It was so weird because I was drawn to them. I don't know how or why, but I knew I could trust him the moment I looked into his eyes. I broke my gaze off him as he helped me sit down again.

"Friend".

They word came to me so quickly that I jumped. The male human's eyes were puzzled. Wait, that wasn't me speaking and I knew that no human knew the Secret Bird Language. I looked at Child in my arm, who was staring back at me.

"Friend," Child said through my thoughts again.

I just realized that "Friend" was her first word she has ever spoken. No, it's not mama or Dada like normal little chicks say, it was friend. I don't think that any little chick has ever said friend as their first word. Yet, Child was like me. We were... a special bird. A human bird. Or weird, as some mean birds called it.

"Friend, Friend," Child said as she looked at the male human. Child was saying that he was a friend. Can I trust him? I looked so deeply into his eyes I leant forward. He froze in his place as I Looked, confused, worried, carful, and caring. There was also something deep, something I hadn't seen before in human's eyes. I couldn't name it, but whatever it was; it was smothering the back of his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Are you sure Child," I said to her. The male human looked shocked. Could he hear the secret bird language? I looked at him carefully. Yes, he could. This human was different to others. No human could hear the language between birds. It happens through bird minds only. I don't know why, but I felt like I had seen him before. Another life maybe.

Child nodded. "Friend, Friend".

I looked at the human female who carful walked over to where I was sitting. I leaned forward to study her. She was happy, carful, amazed, cheery, trust, interested and imaginative. The last one stood out in her eyes like a beacon. I knew if I got to know her better, she would be a great friend, but I didn't want to make friends just yet.

The male human turned to the younger female and started too talked to her in a human language. It was strange because they used their mouth. They don't use their mind like when we use the secret bird language. The reason birds use their mouths, is to firstly call their mates, as it is traditional, and to hide their language from humans. It went something like this,

"Nudge, go get some blankets, pillows".

The female answered or by the look on her face it was argued back, "Why do I have to? Can't you do it?"

"Because you're younger than me," The male human answered, "Go on".

The female human turned around and walked out of the house that was in a tree. She started to climb down the... steps?... No ladder. I watched she disappeared from my sight, before turning and looking at the curious male human.

He shuffled closer to me, carful to see my reaction. I shuffled away. He shuffled closer again, but all That did was me shuffling away again, continuing to watch him. He raised his hand in front of me. I knew that he wanted to ask permission to look at my injuries, but I didn't know if he could help.

I shifted Child on to one arm, before using my free hand to place his hand on my shoulder, granting permission. He smiled. That smile was amazing. I couldn't stop staring at it. What was he doing to me? That beautiful eyed human, was casting a sort of... what's the word, spell, on me. Not in a mean why but in a way that made me feel something I had never felt before. Happiness is what the birds called it.

The male human circled around me so I he had full view of my wings. I felt his hands brush gently over my wings. I couldn't help but shiver every now and then. I wasn't cold; it was just his... spell he was casting. I felt his hands over a spot where I felt the hated feeling. I winced.

"Pain," the male human said.

I froze. What did he say? Pain. What in birds name did that mean? I turned my head slightly to look at his eyes. The emerald eyes were laughing, not at me, but at the situation. I didn't know what they meant. What was so funny?

The male human reached over and touched my wing again. I couldn't help, but wince.

"Pain," the male human answered again. I looked at him and realized what he was trying to achieve.

He was teaching me to talk like them. To talk like humans, to be like humans. Pain, I knew what the word meant now. It was the hated feeling. Pain was what humans gave me at the old place. Pain is what I feel in my wings. Pain.

I decided to try and speak it like a human. If I was going to learn to be like a human. I needed to learn to talk like a human.

"P... P, P...ai...n," I whispered. The male human turned me around so I was facing him. His eyes were smiling but his face was in shock. I saw that hided unknown feeling of his burst out for a second, but then it retreated to smothering the back of his... breath taking eyes.

"Pain," he said again, his emerald eyes staring intensely at me.

"P... Pain".

That was it. I had said my first human word. It was amazing. I smiled. When was the last time I have smiled? Wait that was only the second time I smiled. The first was when I held Child for the first time. That was the first and only time I have seen someone like me. It a fantastic feeling. It was addictive. I wanted to know more. I wanted to learn.

I reached my hand back and held up my wing in front of him. What was this called in your language? I wanted to say, but couldn't. I watched a wide smile ran across his face. I continued to smile back at him hoping he would understand what I was trying to say. He did.

"Wing," the male human said slowly. I banked the word in my memory.

"W... wing," I said. He nodded. I knew what that meant. Yes. Maybe if I put Pain and Wing together would he understand that my wing hurt. I think he would. I might as well try.

"P... pain. Wing," I said using my finger to point to me. The male human was shocked, I started to worry. Did I say something offensive? Did my words hurt him? Then he started to nod carefully, I knew he understood me. Yay.

I need to ask a question. I reached over, with me free hand and poked him in the chest. "Wing?" Would he understand? Please make him understand. I wanted to know if he had wings. No not want needed to know if he had wings.

I saw him shake his head. His eyes were sad. So he didn't have wings? But why was he sad? Did he want wings? These pain wings. How could he want them?

Something shot through the door of the Tree house. I jumped up and quickly hid behind the male human, without thinking what I was doing. The thing landed onto the ground of the tree house. The male human was chuckling. Why was he laughing? It could hurt us. I peeped over his shoulder. The thing wasn't moving.

That's when a second thing jumped through the house door. I hid behind the male human's shoulder again. Next came a large flat moving thing, different to the other things. I clung onto the male human's shoulders as he continued to chuckle.

"Nudge, stop chucking things up into the Tree house. You're scaring the angel," the male human said in his language. He used none of the words that he taught me, so I knew it had nothing to do with pain or wing.

"Ok," came an answer from outside the door. It sounded like the female human's voice. Had she come back?

The male human put his hand on top of mine. It felt nice. I felt safe and comfortable. He smiled at me as he took my hand off his shoulder. I was confused. Wasn't he scared of those things jumping through the door? No, I answered myself, no he wasn't.

He slowly led me towards the things. I hesitated. I wasn't sure if they were safe, I mean they jumped out of know were, but I trusted the male human. Even if I haven't even met him for one sun (refresh your memory, one sun = one day). It's so strange to be under this spell, but I really liked it. I held Child close to my chest to keep her safe. Wait, was Child asleep? No wonder she was quiet. She must have fallen asleep while I was looking at the male human. Stupid spell.

Slowly and steadily he laid my hand on one of the things. It was... I don't know what word I would use... soft, yeh, soft is a good word. It seemed harmless or if it was alive, it trusted me. The male human did the same with the other things, they all seemed safe and... Soft.

"Pillow," the male human said as he placed my hand on the first thing again. Pillow. So that's what it's called, pillow.

"P... pillow," I said looking into his magnificent emerald eyes. He nodded again. Pillow. Bank that into my memory too. I saw one of the other things looked similar to the Pillow. Maybe it was the same.

"Pillow?" I asked pointing to the one of the other things. The male human nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the female human watching us. I looked at her. How did she get there so fast? Had I been looking the male human too much to notice that the female had come in. She smiled at me. Happiness covered her eyes; I couldn't help but smile back. I knew that I trusted her too.

The male human put my hand on the last of the things. "Blanket," He said looking deep into my eyes.

I smiled, without thinking what I was doing. That was the second time in one moon (night) that I have smiled. What was happening to me?

"B... Blanket," I said proudly. I can't believe that I was learning there language. Human language.

"Ryan, were going to teach her how to speak English aren't we," the female human said whispered. No, I didn't know any of those words.

"Of course, where going to take care of her," the male human answered.

The female human said. I didn't know what the male human said, but whatever it was it made the female human extremely happy. That of course made me happy too.

The male human let go of my hand and graved a pillow and the blanket. He laid the pillow down on the ground before turning to me. The male human laid his hand in front of the pillow. Did he want me to lie down? I wasn't sure, but I needed to lie down. My wings and legs were in pain. They had pain running through them.

I gently laid down, placing my head on the pillow. I placed sleeping Child down next to me. My head felt light on the pillow, so soft. So nice. I watched as the male human gently laid the blanket on top of me. I felt so warm and my head felt soft. I was falling asleep, but I needed to say one more thing before I went to sleep. I knew the male human wouldn't know what I was talking about, but I felt better saying it.

"Thank you," I said into his mind before I drifted off into a deep sleep. Knowing that I would be safe from the humans who gave me pain.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

**please tell me if I'm not making a good story**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

The Angel's Children

Chapter 4: Friends

Fang POV

Juliet and I slept with the angels that night. We were cold but I didn't mind. I was sleeping next to an angel. That was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I wasn't going to let a little bit of cold effect me sleeping next to the most beautiful girl in the world. Who happened to be sleeping in our back garden. Who happen to have wings. Who happened to meet us in the most bizarre circumstances.

I slept closest to the door. If someone was to come in, I would be the first to know. When the angel went to sleep, I heard a word. I can't exactly remember what it was but now I know that she was saying thank you, even though I didn't understand her, I just knew that that's what she wanted to say.

I woke up to find the angel not sleeping beside me. I looked around and found her sitting on the edge of the door. I smiled. The angel was looking at the garden. I looked over to where she was sleeping and found that the little angel had taken her place. The little angel looked so cute, she was just as pretty as the mother or sister or how ever the angel was related to her. Wait, what time was it, oh, 9:47. Aunty Vicki must have thought that we were still asleep and left us there as she went to work.

I groaned and stretched. The angel looked into my eyes. I smiled at her. She smiled back. What an amazing smile. It took my breath away. I swear that every time she smiles, my heart skips a beat, no at least two beats. The smile fitted perfectly in that perfect face. I could stare at it all day.

I sat up, trying to distract myself from looking at her. I moved to sit next to her, both our feet hanging over the side of the tree house. We both sat quietly. I gave her some time to adjust herself before asking a question that was simple for her to understand.

I looked at her and used my finger to point at the angel. "Pain wing?" I said slowly so that she would be able to understand. I watched as her intelligent electric blue eyes readguster what I had just asked her. I watch as she nodded her head. I guess after having you wings shot, it would still hurt after a day. The only problem was that I couldn't put any bandages on her wings because there is nothing for the bandage to grip onto and I couldn't put a large bandaid on it because when it comes to pulling it off, I would rip half the feathers off with it. I guess I could put some antiseptic on the wound. That would at least kill any germs that have infected it. The more I thought about it the better it sounded.

Suddenly the angel took my hand and pointed it to the blue sky. She pointed my hand at the sun. I knew she wanted to know the name of it. I just smiled.

"Sun," I said slowly. She lowered my hand and looked at me.

"S...sun," she said slowly, her intelligent eyes double blinking. I noticed that she would double blink when I would give her a new word. It was fascinating when she did that.

I notice that she hadn't let go of my hand yet. I didn't mind. It felt nice. Like it was always meant to be there. Like it was supposed to be there. I smiled. I was really getting to like this girl. With intelligent, beautiful, understanding electric blue eyes. For some unknown reason I wanted to hold the angel's hand forever, but something caught my eye that I haven't seen before.

A tattoo on the inside of the angel's wrist. I pulled her left hand slowly in front of me so I could get better vision of the Tattoo. I noticed that the angel was watching me. She is so curious, I thought to myself. That's when I saw the tattooed writing. It read.

**Code exp. : 192851647632**

**Name : Maximum**

I looked out in front of me. Maximum. That was her name. What a... interesting name. I guess we can just call her Max for short. I looked at... Maximum. It defiantly suited her, but it wasn't that fact the angel had a name that I was thinking the most about. I noticed Max was staring at me with a look that asked, "What is wrong". Nothing's wrong, I thought, just the fact you are an experiment!

I looked at the Tattoo again. No wonder she had been so scared. I mean, she was scared of a flying pillow for crying out loud. She was an Experiment. Probably a test tube baby. All her life stuck in a cage or some type of cell. Being fed drugs and other things to see if she would live. Tested. Beaten. Not fed properly. The more I thought about it, the more my free hand started to clench.

I don't know who did it, but I made a silent vow that I would kill anyone that hurt her. I would hurt them as much as they hurt her. I have no idea why I thought this, but it made me feel heaps better thinking about it. For some reason, whenever I looked at her, weird feelings would pop out of no were.

I looked at her. "Max," I whispered to her. I knew it was easier to teach her the short version of her name than the long. I would teach her full name much later.

Max double blinked at me. "M...Max?" she said intelligently, but confused.

I smiled and pocked her gently in chest with one finger. "Max," I said again.

I watched as her whole face lit up and her lips shape into a breathe taking smile. She slowly pointed to where I did. "Max".

I watched as she took in the new word that she had been taught. After about a minute, max frowned a poked her finger in my chest.

I smiled. She wanted to know my name. Wait should I teach her Fang or Ryan? Ryan was my true name, I guess, but I really did want everyone to call me Fang.

I pointed to my chest and said, "Fang".

I watched her eyes double blink, before they shone so brightly with happiness. A Beautiful smile shaped her face as she whispered, "Fang".

All I could do was smile with her. I knew at that point in time, that Max would make the greatest friend anyone could have.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Yum, Human Food

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Angel's children

Chapter 5: Yum, Human Food.

Max POV

"Eat".

That's was all Fang said as he placed a plate of weird food in front of me. It was weird no other way to say it. I mean, some square brown thing (toast) with yellow and white stuff (Eggs) and two long thin red strips (Bacon). What was it?

Once ... wait Fang said her name... oh Yeh, Nudge and Child had awoken, Fang instantly went into the big house and brought back some white bandage. I felt a little uncomfortable speaking to Nudge at first, but I relaxed when she began to teach me new words like, Grass and cloud. I wished my wing was better and then I would be able to fly up to the cloud for the first time. One thing I found interesting, was that Nudge could also hear the Secret Bird language. Strange. Maybe she and Fang had a connection somehow. Did they have the same mother?

When Fang came back, he instantly began to put this smelly liquid stuff on the pain on my wing. It smelt a little like the place where humans put pain on me, But I trust Fang, I don't know how I know... but I know that Fang would never hurt me. Maybe it's a bird thing.

The liquid hurt at first, but it felt heaps better afterwards. I don't know but it seemed that Fang was being a little... what's the word. Caring. Mothering. No, over protective. And now all four of us were sitting in the tree house, Fang had placed this weird stuff on a plate in front of me and I had no idea what he wanted me to do with it.

Fang sighed and picked up a small piece of yellow and white stuff. He gently put it into his mouth and swallowed it whole. I frowned. What did he expect me to eat this... stuff in front of me? I hardly at anything at the place where humans gave me pain.

I looked at Nudge. She and Child have become attached in the small time we have been here. Nudge just smiled at my frown and continued to play with my giggling Child. I felt weird seeing Child happy with someone else apart from me. I didn't like the feeling.

Friend.

I looked at Child who was giggling at me. She really did love that word. I knew she would never get sick of it.

I gazed back at the stuff in front of me and picked up a little piece of yellow and white stuff. For some reason, my stomach started to ache. I sighed to myself and placed the yellow stuff in my mouth.

What the word the birds use. Oh, that's right, Delicious. It was delicious. I had never tasted anything like this. Do humans eat this all the time? Why are humans so dam lucky? So not fair.

My stomach started to growl and without knowing what I was doing, I started to grave more yellow and shoving it into my mouth at a speed I never thought possible, but I was careful not to let any escape my starving mouth.

I noticed that Fang was laughing. Weird. What was so funny? I stopped eating and looked at him blankly. He had one hand holding the bench and the other clutching his stomach. Water started to come out of his eyes. What, wait was he happy and now he was sad? Humans are weird things.

I looked at Nudge, and noticed that she was doing the same thing. Child looked just as confused as I did. I watched Child as she frowned and placed her small palm on Nudge's cheek.

I looked back at Fang who was catching his breath. He met my gaze and I drowned into his emerald eyes. They were laughing; so much it made the hidden feeling burst though his eyes for less than a second. It was so strange; I really wanted that hidden feeling to stay there. Why did it have to disappear?

Fang smiled at my once he stopped laughing. "Laugh".

So that's what they were doing. Laugh. The human language is so strange.

"L... Laugh," I said smiling laughing a little. Wait did I just... laugh. Fang needs to stop pulling me under this spell before I become a metal bird/human.

Fang pointed to the stuff in front of me. "Eat".

I looked down at the other nice smelling stuff. I picked up the brown square thing and eyed it carefully. I pick off a piece at one corner of the square and slowly ate it as well.

It had a very different taste to the yellow white stuff, but it was just as good. I tore off another piece and started to eat that as well. I had never tasted anything like it in my life. All the humans at the pain place fed me with this mushy stuff (I picture it as a type of pourage with all your essential needs i.e. Vitamins, minerals, protein etc) and a clear type liquid (water), and it tasted... what's the word... disgusting compared to this stuff. The square brown thing was gone before I could even think.

I started to feel the pain back into my stomach again, so I picked up the last item in front of me. The two thin red pieces ... that smelt sooooooo nice.

I nibbled a bit off the end, and paused for a seconded or two to let the taste sink in, before shoving the rest into my mouth. It was really juicy, and I thought it was better than the rest. It was gone in less time that I could think. But for some reason I felt like I had eaten nothing, my stomach gave a loud growl.

I watched a Fang frowned. "Hmm," he said though I didn't understand a word he said, "I don't think that they fed her very well."

I heard Nudge gasp. "Mum and Dad didn't feed her, what were they doing? Poor little angel". I noticed that she was looking at me. I gazed back with utter confusion. Her eyes weren't as beautiful as Fang's, but they were brighter and more... imaginative. I could tell she was looking at me with... what's the word... oh right, sympathy. Sympathy? She felt sorry for me? Why?

I saw Fang shake his head. Questions popped up into my mind like crickets. What did Nudge say that Fang disagreed too? I almost growled in frustration. Why are human's so complicated?

After another 3 plates of the delicious food in front of me, I felt... full. I couldn't eat any more stuff. Somehow I rejected it, even though it tasted soooo nice. For some reason Fang and Nudge were surprised. I don't know why. Do all humans eat four plate of stuff?

Child sat on my lap a she ate her food. Fang and Nudge were amazed that she ate 3 plates of food. Humans amaze me.

Child leaned against my chest as she finished her third plate. She burped loudly, before snuggling into my lap. She looked up at me. I had never seen her beautiful blue eyes so happy in all my suns with her. Seeing Child happy made me want to fly to the sun.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head around to see Fang smile at me. I couldn't help, but smile back. I felt as if I was flying. Not physically, but... I don't know... I felt light. Like I was flouting. But the strange thing was that I felt this only when he smiled. I kind of liked this spell... no I did not think that. A spell is bad. Not a good thing. Maybe... No, No, No, No, No.

Nudge appeared into our view breaking the strange connection between Fang and I. She signaled me to stand. I did as I was told and placed Child on my hip. Nudge graved my arm and pulled me towards the tree house door. I watched her climb down the stick things (Ladder), and jump off the bottom. Nudge brushed off the dirt on her clothes before looking up at me.

"Come on Max".

What she wanted me to go down the stick thing? Why not jump? (The tree house is about 3.5 metres in the air, but Max is a super human/bird) Do humans jump at all? I didn't care I was going to jump anyway.

I sprang off the tree house door. Jumping was like flying, except that flying required wings and Jumping didn't. I landed lightly on the ground. I automatically checked to see if Child was ok. Of course, I was mothering Child to much. She was fine.

I looked up Nudge, who was gaping at me. What doesn't every human jump like that? Or was it just me? I tilted my head on the side slightly, but Nudge didn't move a inch. She would better close her mouth before she gets a fly in there.

After a minute or two, Nudge shock her head a graved my free hand. She began to pull me towards the big house. Strange. Why would she want me to go in there?

Nudge spoke, even though I had no idea what she was on about. "Ok, first your going to have a shower, then I will pick some clothes out for you. I think you would look good in blue, maybe a lemon color. I might have a baby blue t-shirt that you could where. It's going to be hot. Maybe a skirt..."

I lost track of what she was saying. There were only two things I could think of.

What is a shower? And what in birds name are clothes?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**please read and review**


	6. Chapter 6: The Park

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoox**

The Angel's children

Chapter 6: The Park

Fang POV

I rolled my thumbs around one another, waiting patiently. I concentrated on my hands as I heard the shower turn off in the Bathroom. Though I was looking at my hands, I could only think of one thing.

Max. The runaway experiment.

I don't know why, but I feel as if I have met her before. I tried desperately to try and figure when I have met her before, but I could not grasp one memory before I met her in the tree house. This Beautiful angel was not a normal girl. Of course Max was different in obvious whys, like she had wings and was extremely curious, but there was something deep. Something deep that made me think she was... well... something more than a friend. Best friend?... More?

My thumbs hit each other. I cursed, before continuing the roll of thumbs.

Why was I thinking that Max was something more? She is just a girl. Bird. Girl, bird. Experiment, that appeared in my back garden on night. Why does she mean anything to me? I can get any girl I want at school, why do I feel as if those mini skirt, tight top cheerleaders mean nothing now Max has walk into my life.

But even just thinking Max means nothing made me want to disagree. I couldn't help, but be captured by this beautiful women. I was a pin, centre metres away from a magnet. I couldn't help, but feel drawn to this angel.

I dropped my hands into my lap and stared out the window. The sun was shining brightly and the clouds were fluffy and white. I decided that thinking about Max and I wasn't the best way to carm my nerves. I changed the topic to the other Angel.

I knew that if Max was an experiment, then the baby might possibly be too. Unless the baby was Max's daughter. But that would make no sense, they don't even look alike. And I didn't want to think that Max had a boyfriend or worse.

No, I am back on the topic of relationships. Bad Ryan.

I heard a door open and my head whipped back to the hallway entrance. I heard footsteps travel down the hall and before long I was staring at Juliet's master piece.

Max stood there her beautiful blue eyes scanning the room with curiosity. She wore fitted jeans matching well with the Blue American Eagle T-shirt (**Max has to wear a T-shirt to hide her wings**) with a V neck. Her gorgeous brown, now shiny, brown hair was pinned back into a lose bun. Nudge had given her a pair of my runners to wear, because Nudge's feet are tiny. Max wore a few blue bangles and a blue drop on a silver chain around her neck.

I didn't notice Nudge, holding Angel, walk up and stand behind me, nor the fact that my jaw could not drop any lower. All I could do was stare at the inhumanly beautiful figure in front of me.

There were no words to describe how... how beautiful this angel. No, I think beautiful is a understatement in this case. Her hair, her face... her eyes. Those curious blue sapphire eyes. It took me a while to get my breathing back at a normal pace.

Her eyes met mine, I think I literally melted. Her eyes were so... happy. It made me want to jump for joy. Seeing her happy made me enthusiastic. I couldn't help but be happy around her. There was something else in her eyes. I couldn't make it out, it was looked like another feeling over happiness. And for some reason this "secret feeling" made her twice as happy...

"Ryan, you better close your mouth before a bee hive starts to live in there."

I clamped my jaws together a little too quickly. "Ow," I whispered rubbing my bottom jaw. I won't do that again.

I looked at Nudge, who was grinning madly. Dam, she noticed me staring. I was in for it now.

"You like her," She sang beating her eye lashes quickly at me. Typical Juliet. The baby Angel in her arms was clapping her hands at me, giggling. Her blue eyes laughing at me, not meanly, but in a way that said I am happy for you.

I rolled my eyes. It seemed that Nudge was rubbing off some off her Sycasium to our guests. "I like her as a friend. Nothing. More." I emphasised the last to words to make sure that Nudge could court every syllable.

Nudge laughed. "Sure, sure, Ryan. Now, are we going to the park or what".

I sighed, "Lets get in my car".

I pulled the car into the dirt car park and switched the engine off my car, or piece of Junk, but for some reason, Max was looking at it as if it was a piece of gold. I smiled to myself. If she thought it was a piece of gold, it must be a piece of gold. I looked at my tattered steering wheel. I was getting a whole different point of view of my car.

Nudge immediately jumped out of the car in two seconds flat. She ran over to the side Max was sitting on, which was holding the baby Angel. She opened the door and held out her hands to the toddler. The baby looked up at Max as if to ask permission.

It's ok, you can go with our friends

The toddler eagerly jumped into Nudges waiting hands, and Nudge carried her away to the play ground.

The voice that keeps popping up in my head is so weird. I am starting to guess that it is coming from Max and the baby Angel (which reminds me, I need to check the name of the baby). Nudge doesn't seem to hear it, but I do. Oh yes. It is as if the voice is spoken out loud. But the weirdest thing about the voices was that they only started when Max appear in the Tree house.

Max watched Nudge take the baby to the play ground. Her eyes full of caution and curiosity. Just watching Max seemed to... I don't know... max was all ways exciting to watch. Like a movie, that not mater how many times you watched it, you could never, never get bored. Max was this exact movie, more.

I walked up to Max's seat and held the door open for her. She gave me a puzzled expression looking strait into my eyes. I couldn't help, but smile. Max slowly stood up out of her seat, with out dropping her gaze from me. I closed the door and leaded against my piece of... gold, as I watched her eyes leave me a stare at her surroundings.

The park was quite a sight. It stood on a cliff, where the sea rolled at the cliff's base. 100 year old pine tree's scattered the park, its branches filled with bird nests, squirrels and other creatures. A small playground sat in the middle of a cleared meadow. It was only Nudge, the baby angel, Max and I that were at the park at the moment. Not many people know about it, which was a good thing.

The It was quite beautiful, but not as beautiful the girl in front of me.

Max's hand graved my hand at inhuman speed. I laughed as she pulled me towards the closest tree. She put her free hand on the trunk of the tree and ran her hand along the ruff bark. I crooked my head on one side, feeling a frown cover my face. Had she never seen a tree before? In all her 15 or so years, she had never seen a tree? That was really strange, I mean, she was part bird and she had never seen a tree.

Max turned to me and gave me a confused, part puzzled, look. I knew what she wanted.

"Tree," I said with a smile. I loved teaching this girl. I felt like I was teaching a new born baby to speak.

Max double blinked. "Tr...tree". I nodded once, though I felt like I wanted to jump for joy for a second there, just by the sound of her voice. Weird.

Mamma.

Yes baby, I am back and I brought you some lunch.

Both Max's and my head are shot up to the branches above us. Strange. It seems as if Max and the baby angel aren't the only ones who can speak through the minds. Maybe...

My train of thoughts broke as Max broke her hand away from mine and Jumped. She didn't jump a foot in the air like a normal human, no; she jumped about fifteen foot in the air and landed lightly on a thick branch, in a crouch. I checked her back. No, Max didn't even have to spread her wings to jump that high. Oh man, what have has happened to my normal-super-power-free-life?

Max looked down at me and smiled. "Fang...tree," her musical voice echoed in my mind as I watched her pat the branch beside her. What she wanted me to climb the tree? Like I used to do in grade 2? She has to be kidding me. I mean I am Ryan Felix Ride, I don't climb trees.

I shook my head. "Fang down tree".

Max's eye's grew from happy to puzzled in to seconds flat. I sighed mentally. Ups and downs.

"Fang down tree, max up tree," I said, pointing to me as I said my name and pointing to Max as I said her name.

Max eyes lit up after a couple of seconds, and double blinked. Wow this girl learns quicker than i thought. I guess brains come with the looks.

"Fang up tree".

Oh no. "No, No, No, Fang down tree".

"Fang up tree".

"No Fang down tree".

"Fang up tree... Please".

Great now I have done it. For some reason I could not resist when Max said please. The way her voice formed the word made me hypnotized. I can't believe what this girl is doing to me, she just said one word, one simple word. Please.

Wait where did she learn please. Maybe it was something Juliet taught her. Man I could kill my sister some days.

I sighed with defeat. "Fang up tree," I mumbled. I was sure Max couldn't hear it, but as soon as the words left my mouth, Max smiled and started to climb higher. Ok, maybe she had good hearing as well as her other non human powers.

I slowly made my way towards Max, keeping an eye on what branches she was climbing on. Though she wasn't really climbing, more like jumping from branch to branch. It was only til Max and stopped on a branch, did the voices in my mine start up again.

Human! Oh no, my poor baby.

Not worry, I won't hurt you. I could easily recognize Max's voice, but who was she talking to? I climbed higher, eager to see what Max was doing.

How do I know you won't... hang on how can you speak the Ancient Bird Language.

Well... I am not really human.

What do you mean?

I think I am part Bird.

Dear Child, how in birds name did that happen?

I have been like this since I came from an egg (A/N Max really didn't come from an egg, but that's how other birds are born, so that's where she thinks she came from)

I am so sorry.

I had just reached the branch Max was sitting on, when I found who Max's newest friend was.

A Large Osprey perched on the rim of a nest. It squawked at the sight of me, flapping its large wings.

Arr, No. A Human! Don't hurt my child!

Max crawled over to the beautiful bird and gently patted her large head. It's ok, Fang's my friend. I swear on my birds name I will never let him hurt you or your child.

I have no idea what she said to the Osprey, but what ever she said defiantly calmed the bird down. It tucked its wings back into it's body and nuzzled Max's palm with her beak

Max turned to me and gave me a warning look. "Fang," she said patting her free hand beside her.

I slowly climbed over the branch Max was crouching on, not wanting to take my eyes off Max. I knew if I did, the Osprey would be frightened. I didn't mind. Looking at Max was perfectly fine with me.

What's his name?

Fang.

Is he safe?

Yes, offcourse.

Hang on, can he hear the Ancient Bird Language?

Yeh, but I have know idea how. He is fully human.

There was a pause. Before the bird continued.

Is he your... mate?

Maxes eyes went wide with... Shock, fear? Strange. What did the bird say? I hate being left out.

What. No. His my... teacher. My friend. He is teaching me the Human language. He is most defiantly not my mate.

I watched the birds eyes flicker from Max to me. Ok, what's happening?

The way he looks at you... It is so intense... He looks at you like my mate does to me.

Max slowly dropped her gaze from the bird to meet my eyes. I suddenly felt drawn to her, like a magnet. Um, ok. This is so strange.

I couldn't help my self slowly leaning forward towards her. I felt my heart quicken, for some reason as I leaned forward. I could see that Max must have had the same affect, because she was leaning forward also.

My eyelids became heave and hard to stay open. Ok I can't honesty be tired. I had the best sleep I have had in a long time. But I couldn't help it, I closed my eyes and leaned further forward. I could feel her sweet, quick breaths on my face...

Mamma? Friend? Come see.

"Ryan, Max, come see what I found".

I forced my self to pull away from Max, as we both looked down at the base of the tree. Both Nudge and the Baby Angel were waving at us to come down. I groaned. I guess we had to go down.

Max, offcourse, jumped strait from the branch down to the ground. As she landed a small cloud of dust formed at her feet. As the dust settled, Max ran over to Angel and cuddled her closely. I sighed. It's kind of mice to have a super-natural friend.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the Osprey walk along the branch towards me. I turned my head towards it. The bird poked me in the shoulder.

I know you won't understand me, but I will say it to you anyway. You may understand it later in life. I know you have feelings for the bird girl; I can see it is clearly written in your eyes. I have seen many loves between birds and never before have I been wrong. Not ignore it, just take it in and never let it go.

I banked the wise bird's words into my memory. I had no idea what she had said, but I could tell it was important. I nodded once to tell the bird that I received its message. Before climbing down the branches slowly, but eagerly.

I reached the bottom quicker than I could get up. I walked over to Nudge, Max and the baby angel. Ok, what are going to show us.

But before I could say anything, Nudge smiled and skipped over towards me.

"Max and Ryan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S..."

I cut her off. "Ok, Nudge. Firstly we didn't 'kiss' and secondly I only like her as a friend". I put up finger quotations on the word "Kiss".

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Then why were you about to kiss her".

I frowned at her. I wasn't going to kiss Max. I only like her as a friend. "I wasn't about to kiss max, and shall I repeat. Max. Is. Only. A. Friend."

Why was I disagreeing to that? I care about Max, were friends. Why did I feel like I was lying to myself? Why did I feel as if Max is something more?

No Fang, I told myself firmly, Max is a friend and that is final. Oh, man, this lying-to-myself feeling wouldn't go away.

Nudge broke my train of thoughts. "Besides, Max is a lot nicer than that witch."

I glared at her. "Chloe is not a witch (A/N made up name, sorry to all the Chole's out there) and no I am not dumping her , just because my sister believes that she can cast spells and fly on broomsticks. I love Chloe and that's final".

Once again, I felt like I was lying to my self. What on earth is wrong with me? I love Chloe and I plan to marry her once I am out of School. But then a question comes up in my mind.

Why have been going out with Chloe for a year, yet I was think more of Max in a day, than I have been of Chloe for the last year?

I shook my head. I can think of this later. What did Nudge want to show me?

"Now, back at the present. What do you want to show me?" I didn't want to think of my school life right now. Being a popular was a shield to hide my fears and sadness.

Nudge snapped back to a normal Nudge look. "Oh, um, I found that on the Baby Angel's wrist there is some strange markings, there hard to read".

Oh, great. There must be a tattoo on the baby's wrist too. And Nudge must have found it before me. Oh great how am I to explain this. I gave a small groan as I walked over to Max and the Baby Angel.

Not even asking permission I gently graved the baby's left hand.

**Code exp. : 75390238471**

**Name : Angel**

Angel. So the Baby's name is angel. The fits.

"Wait how did you know which hand it was?" Nudge said behind me.

I sighed. Nudge wasn't going to take this very well, but she needed to know the truth. I dropped Angel's hand and turned to face Nudge.

"Juliet," I whispered sadly, "You need to know the truth about Maximum and Angel".

Nudge gave me a puzzled expression. "Angel?"

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

**Ok, people, tell me what you think and PLEASE REVIEW. It means a lot to me.**


	7. Chapter 7: Shouting and Crying

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The Angel's children

Chapter 7: Shouting and Crying

Max POV

I held Child in my arms as I walked away from Fang and Nudge talking. I couldn't understand a word they were saying. I didn't want to. I needed time to think.

That mother osprey was wise, but why did she think that Fang was my mate. It wasn't like I was in love with him. A bird girl in love with a human. That just can't happen.

Wait what was I feeling? Disagreement. Why on earth was I feeling that? I wasn't like I lied or anything. I mean, a bird girl can't fall in love with a human boy. No that is just wrong. What is the word those posh tropic birds use, Absurd. Yeh, to think a bird girl would fall in love with a human. It is Absurd.

It is like saying, I would fall in love with Fang. Not going to happen.

Rrr... Why did I keep disagreeing with myself? This is so wrong. I kept feeling that I had lied to myself, yet I don't know why. Maybe, I was just a little hungry.

Yep, I am just hungry.

Stop it Brain, I am not lying to myself.

I still felt that disagreement wash over me, so I decided to concentrate on something else, Child.

Child played with my brown curls, muttering baby gibberish. I just watched her as she talked in her own language. It was so cute.

I wanted the best for my sister, even if it meant that I wouldn't get the best. At the moment, this was the best place I could raise her. We had lots of food, protection, shelter, and most of all friends. Fang and Nudge. They were both Child and me's best friends.

Stop Brian, Fang is just a friend…

Suddenly I heard a shout come from Nudge, as she broke my train of thoughts. I walked over so I could catch onto the conversation. I knew nothing about what they were saying. They were saying my name a few times and I knew that it was about me.

"…and Max were sent by mum and dad, Ryan," Nudge shouted. Ok, what were they saying about me, and who was Ryan.

Fang shook his head. "Angel's aren't real Juliet, your 8 years old, you should know that by now".

Nudge glared at Fang. "If Angels aren't real, then what do you call Max".

Fang hesitated before saying. "An Experiment".

Nudge's eyes went wide. Um… hello dose someone what to tell me what is going on, in my language please. But before Nudge could say any more, Fangcontinued.

"Nudge, Max and Angel are Experiments, test tube babies. They must be legal and worth millions. Either they were lucky to escape or they were set free some how. But the thing is, who ever created Max and angel, is after them. We have to let them go and run, before they get hurt."

Nudge's eyes grew sad. "Max is my friend, my only friend. Whether she is a angel or experiment, I am not letting my friend fly away from me, when she has know idea about the world around her, or the fact that she barely survived the last time she escaped."

Fang shook his head. "We have to let her go".

Nudge gave him a hard stare. "Can you?"

Fang opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Nether Nudge or Fang said anything for a while. I noticed Nudge had a tear roll down her cheek. Oh bird, what did Fang say that made her sad?

Nudge shock her head. "I ways agreed to what you said, I would always follow you, look up to you. Now I realize that you never thought about me, your little sister."

Fang reached out to Nudge, a pained expression on his face. "Juliet…"

Nudge glared at Fang with tear drenched eyes. "NOT JULIET ME!" Wow Nudge could yell.

I watched Nudge walk off. Some thing was wrong. That was easy to tell. Fanghad said something and Nudge got angry.

I looked at Fang. He had his head in his hands. I felt sorry for him. I felt as if I need to give him a hug…

Whoa, Max, were did that come from? You wanted to hug Fang? What about the no bird loves human thing? Yes, stick to the motto Max, stick to the motto.

I saw Fang walk towards were Nudge left. I had to stop him. Nudge needs a friend. She needs me.

I jumped in front of Fang, before he took another step. Fang's eyes were surprised at first, and then they went back to sad. If only I… no Max, the motto, remember.

I shock my head. "Max… Nudge". How do you say "talk to" in human language?

Fang gave me a confused look, before nodding. I passed Child to Fang. I kissed Child on the head, for some reason I want to do the same to… Motto Max, Motto.

I gave Fang and Child one last look before walking towards where Nudge left. Child was looking and studded Fang with so much curiosity it almost made me laugh. Almost.

I smelt Nudge's sent head to the cliff. I walked quickly, but humanishly. The last thing I needed was the pain humans to find me, just because I can run as fast as a human flying machine (A/N Jet).

I followed Nudge's sent. Hers was easy to find. It smelt like… mmm… I don't know… some type of flower. I wish I knew the name of it.

I found Nudge sitting on a bench sort of seat over looking the big blue thing (A/N Ocean). It was very beautiful, of course not as beautiful as… No bad Max, stick to the motto… and the present.

I noticed that Nudge was deep in thought, but I knew it was bad thinking, because tears were streaming down her eyes. I felt something dry in my… neck… it felt bad, but I knew that the only thing to make it go away was to stop Nudge crying.

I sat down beside Nudge and easily lifted her into my lap. She weighed as light as a feather. Ok, over exaduration, but she almost weighted nothing. She was so easy to lift. (A/N Bird/Humans in my story have super strength, they can lift about 3 times there own weight, except for Angel, who is only a baby, can only lift about her own weight. Trust me, later on, this information becomes important.)

Nudge was at first surprised, but then hid her head in my shoulder and cried more. I felt my clothes, as Nudge called them; start to soak up her tears. I wanted to tell her that she shouldn't be crying. I wanted to tell her every thing is ok. But I couldn't. Nudge didn't know the secret bird language or have voices in her head and I didn't know what Human words I would use to make the sentence. But I knew it was ok, because she understood what I was trying to say through my actions.

After a while I had noticed that Nudge had calmed down and her crying reduced to a sob. I felt her hands clasp around my torso. That's when I realized Nudgewas hugging me.

She was giving me a hug. It was so strange. I have never been hugged before. Now I had one of my very best friends hugging me. I felt so happy. So I decided to Hug Nudge back.

I felt Nudge smile on my shoulder and she squeezed me tighter. I squeezed her back. That's when I felt this strange thudding coming from the centre of my chest. What is happening? It felt as if the thudding was going to jump out of my chest.

I lightly, but quickly graved one of Nudge's hand and placed it on the thudding. I wanted to know what it was. Was this thudding going to jump out of my chest?

I watched Nudge's expression carefully as her red puffy face changed from surprised to a smile. Nudge's eyes met mine.

"Heart," she said softly, but thickly.

A heart, I thought, a heart was the thing that was thudding. Amazing. How something inside me could be able to do something like that. There were questions I wanted to ask like why was the heart thudding? What did it mean? But I knew that what I had learnt was important to Humans, weather I learn its importance or not, I was happy. I smiled.

Nudge suddenly pulled away from away from me and graved my hand. "Come on Max, lets go to Ryan and Angel".

Who were Ryan and Angel?

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
